Gardenias, Champignon, and Off White Dreams
by Aimelee
Summary: Planning a wedding is hard. Especially for two boys who don't understand why there are a million different shades of off-white! Fluffy oneshot


AN: I love weddings. I considered being a wedding planner for the longest time before majoring in marketing. I still kind of wish I had stuck with weddings since it would be such a pleasant job.

Anyway, I needed something that I could casually write, so I thought, why not? Might as well combine my three favorite things: weddings, fluff, and Suzaku/Lelouch! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters I have used. I wouldn't have to post this on if I did.

0o0o0o0

"Should we go with cream or eggshell?" Lelouch compared the two strips of paper, holding them up to the light. Normally, he would be the first person to speak up and say that no one would notice the difference between the two off-white shades, but recently he had to nitpick every little detail.

"Lelouch, I never thought I would hear those words leave your mouth. Are you really asking that question?"

Lelouch turned and glared at Suzaku, who was flipping through a book of different fonts the wedding planner had given them. Because, unbeknownst to either of them, the print on the invitation was crucial to the development of the ceremony. "I'm just asking your opinion. You're the one who said we should even do all of this. I thought that we should just keep it here at home and with as many people as we could fit into the backyard." Which was not many people, considering their yard was all of about fifty square feet.

Suzaku turned back to his book, smiling to himself. "Okay, okay, I get it. Hey, what do you think of this one?" Lelouch glanced over and made a face. "I'll take that as a no."

Lelouch sighed and stood up. Grabbing the book off of Suzaku's lap, he placed it on the coffee table and sat down in its previous spot. Leaning flush against Suzaku's chest, Lelouch sighed and laid his head back onto Suzaku's shoulder, closing his eyes as his fiancé wrapped his arms around his waist. "I can't even tell the difference between pearl and seashell. Why are they two different options?"

Suzaku chuckled. "To piss you off."

"Why can't we be doing something fun, like cake tasting? When was that appointment again?"

Suzaku thought as he rubbed small circles into Lelouch's hip, trying to get him to relax. "Um… I'm pretty sure that's next Thursday. Or that might be the floral arrangements. I'm not sure." Lelouch groaned, not wanting to think about it.

Suzaku felt pretty bad. He could feel the tension in Lelouch's back and neck as he tried to work the kinks out. It was his fault that Lelouch was this way. "Here, lay down."

"Why?"

"Just lie down."

Lelouch slowly got off of Suzaku's lap and lay face down onto the couch, relaxing into the soft cushioning. Suzaku followed suit and gently sat down on Lelouch's rear, working his hands onto his shoulders. Lelouch sighed as Suzaku's soothing hands rubbed deeply into his shoulders. "Does that feel better?"

Lelouch hummed in response and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of his stress gradually falling away. "…What do you think about gardenias?"

"Lelouch, shut up." Suzaku pressed into an especially tender spot at the junction of his collarbone and shoulder. Lelouch tensed up before relaxing even further into the sofa. Suzaku moved his hands further down his spine, rubbing a continuous pattern into his lover's back. Once he was at the base of his back, just above the waistband of his pants, Suzaku leaned over and whispered into Lelouch's ear, "Are you feeling better?"

It seemed like the only noise Lelouch could make was humming, since that's the response that Suzaku received. The brunet softly brushed his lips against the base of Lelouch's neck as his hands continued to work on his lower back. Lelouch exposed more of his neck, a small smile decorating his face. It had been a while since they had been intimate with each other, what with how busy they were. When they both worked long hours and all of their free time was spent focused on the wedding, the only time they could ever just be with each other was when they were going to sleep at night. As much as Lelouch didn't want to say it out loud, he really missed when they could spend hours, or even days, locked up in their bedroom, kissing and touching without worrying about whatever was happening outside of their bed.

Lelouch's breathing began to slow down and even out as Suzaku moved away from his back and was content with rubbing his scalp. He knew what it took to make Lelouch purr. But he also really enjoyed doing this after they made love, watching as Lelouch's breathing went from erratic to calm, and then slow down even more as he fell asleep.

Suzaku debated whether or not to let Lelouch just sleep, but he didn't want to sit on him for a few hours, and if he got up it would wake him up, so Suzaku nudged him awake, whispering, "Don't fall asleep on me now."

Lelouch lazily opened his eyes and looked up. "Mkay, I'm still up," he mumbled. Suzaku got off of his rear so he could flip Lelouch back over and lay down next to him.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we shouldn't have even bothered with an actual ceremony."

Lelouch glanced over at Suzaku with a worried expression on his face. "Where did that come from?"

"I dunno, it just seems like it's stressing you out."

Lelouch rolled over and planted a small kiss on Suzaku's lips. "Suzaku, you know that if I didn't want to do this, we wouldn't be doing it. And a little stress never hurt anyone. It's all worth it, anyway."

Suzaku's face brightened up immediately with his normal cheesy grin. He leaned over and returned Lelouch's previous kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"…I think we should go with eggshell."

0o0o0o0

AN: I hope you all liked it! I think I OD'd on sugar while writing this, it was so sweet. I love writing fluff. So, if you enjoyed it, I hope that you'll leave me a little review. They keep me happy and well!


End file.
